Memories of the heart
by kenra
Summary: Setting: AU Epilogue Keith contemplates if he really did have a past life upon meeting Shiroe and Jomy. He brushes it off seeing he doesn't have memories of it. However, he changes his mind when he meets a grey haired teen with amber eyes. BL Keith/Mats


_Disclaimer: I do not own Terra E/Toward the Terra nor it's characters._

_Warnings: Spoilers for the epilogue of the anime/manga. BL. OOC-ness and grammatical errors. (I don't have a beta reader.. ;_;)_

_Setting: Alternate Universe...? (the setting of the epilogue part) takes place at the same time as "Fated Encounters."_

_Pairing: Keith/Matsuka _

_Oh, Keith Anon is changed to Keith Anyan, in "Fated Encounters", I misspelled his name (sorry everyone and sorry Keith) and to Rayka, thanks for the names :D (although I didn't use them in this fic, I might in the future ) And this one is on the short side…compared to "Fated Encounters"_

_Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed/faved "Fated Encounters" =D_

_

* * *

_

_Memories…_

_The emotions we feel…_

_The faces we see…_

_The actions we did…._

_Over time, they will fade. _

_But are they truly gone forever…?_

* * *

It was another peaceful day in the park.

Keith Anyan was just reading this book called "Peter Pan" that his friend Shiroe recommended to him. His friend, Shiroe, was a feisty kid and was 4 years younger than him. How they met though was pretty strange.

They met in the library when he returned a book he borrowed the day before. Keith spotted Shiroe when he was trying to reach a book on the upper left corner of the shelf.

Feeling sorry for the kid, Keith went near the shelf and got the book for him.

After that, Shiroe glared at him and said that he could have gotten it by himself. Keith gave him a disbelieving look and pointed out that Shiroe was short to be able to reach the book.

"…Well, I'm still young. Just you wait. I'll grow taller than you!" Shiroe pointed at him rudely before he ran off into the other direction. But before he really left, he introduced himself and asked for his name.

"…My name is Keith Anyan…" He answered back quietly but still loud enough for Shiroe to hear.

"Let's meet again….someday..! Bye and thanks for the book…!" Shiroe ran off ignoring the librarian's angry scolding of not running inside the library.

Ever since then, whenever he visited the library he would run into him. And they would exchange books that they were reading.

How he thought the entire thing strange was because when he laid his eyes on him, he had this feeling in his heart that he knew him from before. It was also surprising that Shiroe also felt the same thing which is why he was happy that he met Keith, despite the fact that he glared at him at first.

Then, on this day, when he was reading this book at the park, he met again, a person that he felt oddly familiar despite the fact that they just met just now.

What's more surprising is that when their eyes met, tears began to flow from their faces.

His name was Jomy Marcus Shin. He told him that maybe they were friends before in another life.

Thinking about him having a past life was absurd. After all, shouldn't he remember some things about his past life…? Then again, there are just mere memories of the past.

_Memories tend to fade away…as time passes…._

But somehow meeting Shiroe and Jomy is making him think otherwise.

After playing soccer with Jomy and exchanging email addresses with him, he decided to call it a day. He walked through the streets as he contemplated whether to go back to the library and take out a book about past lives or maybe just head home.

Looking at the sky emitting different orange-red hues, he then decided to go home. After all, he can just go to the library the next day seeing that tomorrow's a Sunday, meaning no school.

_But even if their gone…_

As he turned at the corner of the street, he became confused as he saw another teenager like him in front of his house. As he walked near his house and the young teenager in front of it, he was perplexed when the stranger turned around to face him.

The stranger before him had curly grey hair, and had curly bangs almost cover the right side of his face. His mannerisms were that of a shy man and strikingly his eyes were of amber or pure gold.

But he was perplexed however not because of that, but because when he saw him, he suddenly saw an image flash before him. An image where the stranger before him was lying in a pool of blood and then the next he was drowning in some sort of illusion and the person who got him back was the stranger before him.

His trance was broken when a gentle shake in the shoulder was initiated by the stranger before him.

"…Hey, excuse me…Are you alright..?" The stranger before him asked him with a look of worry upon his face.

As soon as he touched his shoulder, a strange yet oddly familiar bolt of electricity engulf him and immediately he took the stranger's arm and pulled him into an embrace.

The stranger was taken aback by the sudden human contact but he never did a notion of pushing the person embracing him away.

Realizing what he just did, Keith let go and looked to the side, a feint blush evident in his cheeks.

"…Sorry… I don't know what came over me…I..." Keith said softly not looking straight at the stranger's eyes, even though he was tempted to just stare at those lovely pair of amber or pure gold.

Keith was waiting for either a punch or some sort of forms of disgust but he was shocked when the stranger before him just merely smiled at him.

When Keith saw that smile, he suddenly felt an odd sense of familiarity. No, he already felt familiar when he first saw those eyes.

And the images he saw before were probably some of the memories of this past life that Jomy earlier had mentioned to him. But why only him that he got to remember…?

"…To be honest, I kind of anticipated that…You see, there was this fortune teller I met earlier today. She suddenly just grabbed the cloth of my shirt and then gave me a paper with an address in it… She said that I should go to this address, no matter what…." The grey haired teen looked at Keith's house and then back to Keith who had now a look of pure confusion on his face.

_The memories kept in our hearts…_

"Then when I saw you…somehow…I knew you…despite the fact that I just met you today…" Then he smiled again at Keith, which caused Keith to be entranced by his smile.

"…Mat--suka…" Keith softly said and this surprised the stranger before him.

Keith went near him and took the stranger's hand and gripped it tight.

"….Your name is Jonah Matsuka right…?" Keith searched the grey haired teen's eyes for an answer and he became happy when the stranger nodded.

"…My name is Ke----" He was cut off when Matsuka told the rest of his name.

"…Keith Anyan…My heart tells me that, that's your name…" Matsuka said nervously because he was scared that he might have not gotten the name correct. He was relieved when Keith nodded.

"…Would you like to come inside our house…? It's already getting dark…" Keith shyly asked to the teen before him while still having a firm on Matsuka's hand.

"…You…won't let go if I don't say yes, would you..?" Matsuka teased him as Keith blushed.

Keith paused for a while to think what he could answer but his heart answered for him instead…

"…I don't think I would even if you did say yes…" Keith softly said and this time it was now Matsuka's turn to blush.

Then, they both entered Keith's house, with him leading the way and Matsuka behind him. His grip on Matsuka's hand tightened with no signs of letting go.

_Will help us remember…_

**This time…I won't let go….**

* * *

_Notes:_

_This is not the direct sequel of Fated Encounters but more of a side story to it. Why it's not a sequel, because it didn't have any Jomy/Blue or Blue/Jomy slash in it which is the main focused of "Fated Encounters." I'm also sorry that this one - shot came on the short side..._

_The sequel will include both pairings as well as the appearance of the other characters. It might even spin off to a multi – chapter fic rather than a one shot. That is, if I ever have the time to write it… (I'm currently writing another fandom of mine in the .hack//gu department as well as TWEWY…plus real life…) But I'll try to write it._

_On Keith having a flashback or a rewind of Matsuka's death…I was trying to describe the part where Keith was dying and he was sort of falling/drowning but Matsuka brought him back…I'm sorry if that part confused you._

_On everyone's OOC-ness…_

_Keith ~ I think he's more open and caring; as seen in the epilogue, he was smiling... He probably has a happy life here and my understanding on his character would be he's quiet, reserved and shy in this lifetime. _

_Matsuka ~ More brave and a bit mischievous...? That's how I pictured him in the next life he would have._

_Shiroe ~ the same but more of a brat since he's technically only 12 years old here when he first met Keith XD (Keith is 16, Matsuka and Jomy are 15; and for Blue, even though he didn't make a cameo in this one, is 19 ~ lol he is still a pedo, kidding XD Physis well… you decide XD)_

_Anyway, with that said, thanks for reading :D and sorry for the long notes in the end. _


End file.
